


Impatient

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, There's a loose plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: A direct sequel toLike A Hurricane.Two weeks after they both presented, Kindaichi's rut rolls around and Kunimi has to decide how he wants to deal with it.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: The Heat Fic Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739218
Comments: 15
Kudos: 247





	Impatient

**Impatient**

**(Direct Sequel to[ _Like A Hurricane_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894938/chapters/57446419).)**

Kindaichi rarely got sick. So when Kunimi got a garbled text one morning from him complaining of a fever and a 'weird ache in his bones', he found it sort of odd. Not concerning per se, but odd.

If anything, it was more troublesome than concerning. In the two weeks that had passed since their rather eventful weekend, he had grown more accustomed to their deeper bond. Him and everyone around them. He surprised even himself with how callus he was about it all, not scrambling to hide the bonding mark, not reacting to the side-glances and whispered comments in the halls.

Even Oikawa couldn't provoke him that much. Still, as the slightly strange day progressed with a lack of Kindaichi in his immediate vicinity, he felt troubled. He made an effort to collect some notes for Kindaichi to keep on top of their classes, even went as far as to apologise on his behalf.

Lunchtime came and went, he sat with Watari and Yahaba as usual. Yahaba was still holding him in low regard after the stunt he pulled to get back at Oikawa but Kunimi didn't care to try and smooth things over. Yahaba just needed to get over it. Watari kept giving him glances, not the same side-glances he got from others, but a more 'something is wrong and I can sense it' glance.

Kunimi wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not. He at least waited for Yahaba to leave before asking what Watari was staring at him for.

"You seem deep in thought about something." Watari shrugged. "Everything okay with Yuutarou?"

Kunimi nodded. Things were pretty good, great even. He hadn't felt so at ease in months. "Yeah, why?"

Watari shrugged again. "You said he's sick right?"

Kunimi dug out his phone and showed the garbled message to Watari. He read it and hummed in though, smiling slightly. "Say, I know the others don't care to talk about this stuff out in the open, but if you need to talk to someone, I don't mind."

He was convinced Watari was trying to suggest something. He wasn't a suspicious person by nature, but it was like Watari said; Seijoh didn't discuss this sort of thing. Sure, texts flew back and forth occasionally but it wasn't a 'lets grab a snack and talk about our feelings and fantasies' kind of deal.

"I mean, thanks?" Kunimi wasn't sure how else to respond. "We're fine though?"

"Never said you weren't, just...it's probably sort of unnerving right? Both of you stumbling through this at the same time..."

"Stumbling through what?"

Watari glanced around the cafeteria before leaning a little closer to lower his voice. "You...do realise why he's 'sick', right?"

"‘cause his immune system took a vacation?"

Watari snorted, shaking his head slightly. "Uh, not quite. Akira, you should probably go and speak to the nurse about how to deal with your alpha's rut."

Kunimi felt his soul leave his body. Rut? Now? So soon? He blinked in confusion, trying to process what Watari was saying. The garbled text about a fever and an ache in his bones made slightly more sense now. Admittedly, Kunimi knew very little about ruts.

"Right." He checked the time. He had about twenty minutes to kill before afternoon class began. He didn't appreciate how hot his face felt, nor how his stomach was beginning to feel funny. It wasn't nausea, it was almost like anticipation. "I...guess I will."

Watari smiled, sitting back a little. "If you decide to deal with it sooner rather than later, text Iwaizumi. He'll understand."

Iwaizumi? Kunimi didn't have time to ponder why texting _Iwaizumi_ was apparently going to help. He nodded, mumbling an apology and a thanks all in one before getting up sharpish. He was past feeling embarrassed about talking to the nurse about such things, she was a kind lady anyway who kept things very to the point. He appreciated that. He didn't need questions about feelings of love, he needed blunt instructions and advice.

He also needed to keep himself from skipping his entire afternoon of lessons.

* * *

It had been an agonising afternoon. The conversation with the nurse was longer than twenty minutes and he had to awkwardly explain to his teacher where he was and why he was fifteen minutes late. As much as he didn't care about people staring at his bonding mark, he could feel the cogs turning in everyone's heads. He tried to focus on classwork, tried to avoid thinking about how he was going to deal with practice in this state.

He remembered Watari's comment about texting Iwaizumi. He sighed in defeat as the mid-afternoon pause in lessons gave him a window of opportunity.

_'Hey Iwaizumi-senpai, so uh, Yuutarou is home sick today and apparently it's because he's...in rut? Watari-senpai told me to text you about it...I don't really know why? The nurse told me what I needed to do so...if I seem out of it in practice then...that's why?_ '

He sent it before he could second guess himself. He just had two more lessons and an entire practice session to get through. He hadn't texted Kindaichi at all that day. The stirring in his stomach wasn't going away as Iwaizumi replied.

_'Ah. I see. Don't attend practice then. Go home to him. He'll need you more than we do._ '

That was oddly helpful. Kunimi didn't want to think about how Watari knew Iwaizumi would understand. Thinking about any of his seniors in regard to this topic was odd as fuck and he didn't want to dwell on it. Before he could reply, a second text came through.

_'Word of advice; he might be a mess by the time you get to him. Don't hesitate to take control of the situation, not that I imagine you're the submissive type._ '

He wasn't sure if he should feel offended by the last remark or not. Either way, he had a free pass from Iwaizumi to skip practice. Mizoguchi could fuck off by all accounts. It gave him a small sense of relief at least. He debated on whether or not to tell Kindaichi he was coming over, eventually deciding against it on the account that he was probably too out of it to read texts.

And Kunimi figured it would be better if he surprised him.

As the last two classes of the day crawled by, he kept a lid on his restlessness. He needed to keep calm, he wanted to heed Iwaizumi's advice and he couldn't do that if he arrived at Kindaichi's half horny and out of breath. He needed to be calm.

Once the bell tolled for the end of the day, he decided to change out of his uniform. It definitely wasn't because he felt far too warm already. It would make it easier to strip once he got to Kindaichi's if he was wearing his practice kit. As he shoved his uniform into his bag, he caught sight of the small bag the nurse had given him.

He still had to decide how he was going to handle this. It sort of depended on Kindaichi's feelings on the matter, or rather, if he could articulate them. Shaking that thought aside for now, he continued out of the restroom and made a beeline for the school gates. It felt weird to be skipping practice _with permission_. He almost wanted to poke his head in to see how Oikawa reacted to the news.

He decided very quickly that was a terrible idea.

The walk to Kindaichi's house gave him time to think, time to figure out how he even wanted to handle this. He reflected on how willing Kindaichi had been to help him in his crisis and the giddy feeling that still hung around them both when they were alone together. They were far from addicted to being intimate, but there seemed to be a lot of pent up...stuff.

Pent up stuff that never seemed to run out. The closer he got to Kindaichi's house, the tighter his chest felt, not uncomfortably so but in a nervous energy. He didn't really know what to expect as he knocked on the door. Kindaichi's mother answered, she didn't seem surprised at his arrival, even if he was meant to be at practice.

"Ah Akira-kun." She smiled warmly, inviting him in. "Did you want anything before you head upstairs?"

He raised an eyebrow before smiling back politely. "Uh, maybe some water? And if you need me to take anything up?"

She nodded quickly, closing the door behind him before briskly walking into the kitchen. He waited at the foot of the stairs for her to return with three bottles of water. He was getting an almost uncomfortable feeling that she knew exactly why he was here.

"He's been sleeping for most of the day." She told him as he accepted the water. "But I imagine he'll perk up now you're here."

Kunimi didn't doubt that for a second. He smiled again and thanked her for allowing him in before he slowly made his way upstairs.

Considering Kindaichi was supposedly asleep, the pounding of the stereo was abnormally loud. Kunimi paused outside the bedroom door, wondering if he should bother knocking. He nudged the door open slightly with his fingertips before using his foot to slide it open enough to slip inside. It was dim, the drapes haphazardly pulled across the window to keep the heat of the day out despite it being autumn. The stereo was louder than normal, as he glanced at the lit-up panel, he saw the CD had been set to loop continuously.

Setting down the bottles of water, he finally turned his attention to Kindaichi's bed. The blankets were on the floor, leaving nothing to the imagination as he drank in the scene before him. Kindaichi had been sat on the edge of his bed before flopping back, feet still touching the floor as the rest of his body lay across the bed. He was naked, a sight Kunimi had seen many times but this was a downright erotic scene; one arm flung across his face whilst the other was much busier; hand closed around his cock jerking himself off. Up, down, up again, a slight twist around the head before back down and squeezing the base. Repeat.

This was a sight he hadn't seen before.

He swallowed, his breath hitching as he watched silently for a few moments. There was a sheen of sweat over Kindaichi's body, his chest and stomach streaked with cum in various states of drying. He had been at this a while.

Now Kunimi knew what Iwaizumi meant by 'he might be a mess'.

He took a few moments to open one of the bottles and drink. The air felt heavy, stuffy even, he wondered if there was even a window open. Kindaichi hadn't reacted to his presence, the music too loud to give him away just yet. He just kept languidly jerking himself off, moaning and grunting as he did so. Kunimi could feel heat rising in him, his natural reaction to the situation just as the nurse told him about.

He decided how he was going to handle this, reaching into his bag and quietly unpacking the smaller bag. The small white pill tasted of nothing as he swallowed it. Now he needed to actually alert Kindaichi to his presence, and whilst he could easily turn down the stereo and snap him out of it, he had a slightly more devious idea.

As quietly as he could, aided by the heavy thudding of the music, he made his way over and knelt between Kindaichi's legs. He was so close he could feel the rolling heat coming off him, he could smell the husky scent that lingered around the entire room. He wetted his lips as he watched Kindaichi's hand come down to squeeze the base of his cock. He leaned forward and gently closed his lips around the glistening head of Kindaichi's cock.

"Jesus-" Kindaichi startled at the contact, sitting up enough to look down at Kunimi with wide eyes. As soon as he processed Kunimi's presence, the coy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he pulled away and began mouthing at his cock, he sighed. "Akira you son of a-"

"Ah-ah," Kunimi remarked, "don't stop on my account." He brought a hand up to cover the one still loosely wrapped around the base of Kindaichi's cock. "You looked like you were having fun."

Kindaichi swallowed, face red as a beet as his breathing returned to the heavy, rugged pace it was before. "Fuck...it just..."

Kunimi wrapped his lips around the head of Kindaichi's cock again, enjoying the strangled moan that followed. He wasn't that experienced with giving head, only trying it a few times since this all started between them. But he knew that Kindaichi could fit in his mouth, that his gag reflex didn't complain _too much_. Kindaichi's soiled hand carded through his hair, urging him to take more.

He kept his gaze trained up, watching as Kindaichi's eyes slipped shut and his head tipped back as he bit his lip. Kunimi was slow in his movements, definitely not as fast as Kindaichi's hand before but sometimes slower was better, sometimes it made it more intense. Kindaichi’s moans got more desperate, pleading as the hand in Kunimi's hair got more forceful. As much as he didn't mind, he also liked being able to breathe.

Slapping the hand away, he pulled off, a pleading whine leaving Kindaichi as he glanced down.

"I wanna watch you jerk yourself off." He remarked, pressing a kiss to Kindaichi's inner thigh. "It's hot."

"You're so mean." Kindaichi huffed, wrapping his hand around his cock again.

"You won't be saying that later." Kunimi murmured.

Another strangled moan left Kindaichi at the thoughts that remark conjured up. He was faster with his motions this time, Kunimi watched as he continued kissing Kindaichi's inner thighs. It wasn't that he didn't want to suck him off. It was more that he wanted to keep in control of it all. If he gave in too quickly then it would become a fuckfest.

Not like that was a bad thing, but he had other ideas.

A choked gasp left Kindaichi as he shuddered, hips jerking up as he sought friction. Spurts of cum laced his hand as a faint spattering hit Kunimi's cheek. He panted, chest heaving. Kunimi planted one last kiss to his inner thigh before rising to his feet. Climbing into Kindaichi's lap, he forcefully took hold of his face and brought their lips together in a messy clash.

Kindaichi fought for air as Kunimi ground his hips down, friction of his shorts making him whine. Kunimi smirked into the kiss before pulling away.

"So," he whispered against Kindaichi's bitten lip, "you're in rut, aren't you?"

Kindaichi nodded. "It's so-ugh." He panted. "I can't, I need..."

"I know." Kunimi planted a soft kiss to his lips. "Well I'm here now."

"But-"

"Listen to me Yuu," he pulled back enough to look Kindaichi in the eyes, "I spoke to the nurse today, told her everything, asked her what I should do."

"Hah, you willingly asking for help?" Kindaichi remarked with a coy smile, "you sure you're not the one with the clouded mind?"

Kunimi quirked an eyebrow. "Anyway, she gave me some options. One was just...do it how we did last time, no mess, no risk."

Kindaichi remained silent as Kunimi's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. His snarky demeanour falling away as the serious nature of the situation came to light.

"Or." He took hold of Kindaichi's hands, wrinkling his nose a little at the stickiness. "We could be messy about it."

"Messy." Kindaichi repeated. "No condom."

Kunimi nodded. "She gave me some pills. There's no risk of...y'know." He shrugged. "But she said it'll be gross afterwards."

Kindaichi let out a huff of laughter. "When isn't it?"

"I don't mind." He leaned closer again, breath tickling Kindaichi's earlobe. "I already took one pill anyway," he moved Kindaichi's hands to his waist, encouraging him to touch, "and...I sorta wanna feel it...properly."

A low growl left Kindaichi's throat, the idea sounded too good. His hips rocked up in response, appreciating the quiet moan from Kunimi at the contact.

"Yeah...yeah okay." He whispered, squeezing Kunimi's waist. "If you want to...then yeah."

Kunimi smirked against his jaw. "Oh I do," he murmured, tone lower than Kindaichi anticipated, it made his cock twitch, "I wanna ride you until I'm fit to burst. Until I can't take anymore." Kindaichi's heart leapt into his throat. "But first, I'm taking a shower."

He groaned in frustration, hands squeezing Kunimi's waist. "...why are you like this..."

Kunimi smirked at him, prising his hands off his waist before quickly shuffling out of reach. Kindaichi was left to watch him rummage in his bag. There was a glimpse of a lube bottle. Kindaichi let out another low growl as he realised the real purpose of this shower.

"I'll be back soon." Kunimi remarked, already opening the door. "Don't have too much fun without me."

Kindaichi didn't reply fast enough, the door already sliding closed. He was left to ponder, to wait, to think about what Kunimi had said. To imagine how he was going to be stood in the shower, water trickling down his body as he spread himself open.

He groaned softly, Kunimi was going to be the death of him and he hadn't even done anything yet.

His body was humming, hot, achy, yearning for Kunimi to come back immediately. He wasn't sure if he should jerk off until he returned or try to be patient. He huffed. Only Kunimi would get him so riled up within ten minutes of arriving and then leave him to suffer. But the promise of what was to come, that was worth it.

He decided to check his phone, mainly for the time but then he got distracted by a text from Iwaizumi.

_'Try not to break Kunimi. I'd prefer to not have to explain to Irihata why he can't practice tomorrow._ '

Kindaichi was sort of mortified that Iwaizumi knew. Then again Kunimi would've needed to tell someone, he would've let it slip somehow. They had known Iwaizumi for a while, long enough to be more open with than most.

_'He told me he wants to ...do it until he can't take anymore. So...no promises?_ '

The candid nature of the conversation was new, then again Iwaizumi was blunt and to the point, unlike certain others. Iwaizumi had no shame it seemed. It was like he had been through it all before when his reply came through.

_'Oof. Good luck with that. You're gonna be wrecked._ '

He decided not to reply. Iwaizumi didn't want details, he just wanted them to be well enough to practice. Kindaichi couldn't fault him for that. He tossed his phone aside and eyed the bottled water left on the side table. He drank an entire bottle and was halfway through the second when he heard the door open.

He swallowed, trying not to choke as Kunimi walked in wearing only a towel around his waist. He was still wet, cheeks flushed red as water droplets dripped onto his shoulders. The dark bonding mark stood out proudly against his skin. There was a new scent in the room; sweeter and equally as heavy as Kindaichi’s. He didn’t even try to seem modest as he leaned back on his hands.

"That was quick." He remarked as Kunimi tossed the bottle of lube on the bed.

"What can I say," Kunimi replied with a coy smile, "I was already horny as fuck."

Kindaichi licked his bottom lip as Kunimi unabashedly let his towel fall to the floor. Anticipation hung in the air as Kunimi regarded him with a lidded gaze. Kindaichi remained where he sat, watching Kunimi approach and climb into his lap with ease. He couldn't resist letting a hand explore just how stretched out he was. Two fingers slipped in with lube and slick making it easy. Kunimi shuddered slightly.

"Fuck I forget how thick your fingers are." He breathed, tipping his head back. Kindaichi curled his fingers slightly, rubbing his inner walls. "Mmph..."

"Yeah?" Kindaichi's gaze was on Kunimi's flushed face as he dared to slip a third finger in. He was already feeling slightly impatient about it, Kunimi had teased him enough and his body had been yearning for this sort of touch for hours.

"Yeah, you just-ah-seem to be s-so good at..." he ducked his head forward, now leaning his forehead against Kindaichi's as three fingers gently flexed inside of him. The slick sound was already sounding obscene even with the loud music.

"Good at what?" Kindaichi hummed, appreciating how quickly Kunimi was falling apart.

"Finger fucking me. There I said it." Kunimi huffed.

Kindaichi bit his lip, stilling his fingers. "How about...properly fucking you?"

There was a small laugh, Kunimi's hand splayed on his chest as he pushed himself back to look Kindaichi in the eye. The air felt heavy, it was making Kunimi's head spin a little. He loosely remembered being told that he would end up reacting to Kindaichi's state, that it was natural to sort of lose himself to it all.

He liked being in control though.

"Depends," he rocked his hips slightly and prompting Kindaichi to slowly flex his fingers, "reckon you can deliver what I want?"

Kindaichi growled slightly. "Do I _reckon_?" He withdrew his fingers as Kunimi smirked at him. "You want me to fuck you until you can't take anymore, right?"

Kunimi kept smirking, this was a side to Kindaichi he hadn't seen many glimpses of yet. He loved it. A nervous anticipation was rising in him as Kindaichi's hands rested on his waist, strong, callused hands that were capable of slamming spikes down with little effort.

"I do." Kunimi replied, licking his bottom lip. "Are you gonna give it to me _alpha_?"

Kindaichi said nothing in reply, his hand moving to grasp his cock and line himself up with Kunimi's stretched hole. With one hand still grasping Kunimi’s waist, he roughly rocked his hips up and pressed in. Kunimi’s smirked faltered as he gasped.

It felt thicker than last time. He rolled his hips a little, trying to urge Kindaichi to go deeper. the hand on his waist tightened, squeezing hard.

"Patience." Kindaichi murmured, holding Kunimi's waist as his other hand moved to squeeze his ass.

"Maybe I don't wanna be patient."

"Yeah?" Kindaichi tipped his head back, appreciating the sensation of finally being inside Kunimi. "Ride me then, if you're so impatient."

This back and forth was reminding Kunimi that Kindaichi was no pushover. He could be just as stubborn and demanding in the right circumstance. He waited a few moments before taking it upon himself to hasten things along. Thighs flexed as he worked himself up and down on Kindaichi's cock. Eye fluttering shut as he felt the head push deeper, Kindaichi's hands moved around his body, squeezing his waist, his ass, dragging his nails up and down his thighs. The different sensations did little to distract him. If anything they just made it feel that much more intense.

Though this wasn't the fuckfest he was anticipating, Kindaichi seemed content to watch Kunimi do all the work. He wasn't against this idea but he was curious, and damn his curiosity was going to get him wrecked one way or another. He just needed to push the right buttons.

"Fuck..." He sighed, tipping his head back. "I feel I'm doing all the work here..."

Kindaichi raised his eyebrows. "You're the one who was being impatient."

"I just want your fucking cock-"

"You have it already." Kindaichi rocked his hips up.

Flush was creeping down Kunimi’s neck as he fell further and further into the role he had been assigned in all of this. His lips were chapped from all the biting, eyes lidded, his breaths were coming in shallow pants and whines. Kindaichi ran his hands up his thighs to rest at his waist again. He felt vaguely feverish.

"You know what I mean though-"

"No I don't." Kindaichi lied with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean?"

Kunimi would've glared at him had it not been for the sudden rolling of hips that caught him off guard. A shiver went up his spine as Kindaichi's cock brushed a sensitive spot inside him. The cry that left his lips surprised himself and prompted a slightly different reaction from Kindaichi.

"Fuck." He growled, leaning forward abruptly and stealing Kunimi's lips in a frantic kiss. "Fuck make that sound again."

Kunimi had little say in the matter anyway as another thrust had him crying out again. His hands gripped Kindaichi's shoulders trying to anchor himself as another thrust has his vision blurring slightly. He felt close to coming undone, far too close. He kissed Kindaichi back with the same level of frantic energy, relaxing his jaw so Kindaichi's tongue could slip past parted lips. Nails dug into Kindaichi's shoulders. He tried to meet every thrust as Kindaichi leaned back on one hand to try and gain some leverage.

Changing the angle slightly was all it took to nail the sensitive spot inside him. He felt himself clench around Kindaichi as he came with a desperate moan. Kindaichi wasn't far behind, hips jerking up as the knot caught on Kunimi's rim.

There was a happy buzz in Kunimi's veins as he sat there. Every slight movement spurred a small whimper from him, he could feel the warmth spreading inside him. Kindaichi was panting, lips mouthing at his jaw as they remained close. There was drying cum splattered over their chests but he didn't care about that. He cared about how full he felt. He cared about how it was going to trickle out of him as soon as Kindaichi pulled out.

Kindaichi kissed his way down Kunimi's neck to the bonding mark, spending several drawn out seconds kissing the mark, grazing it with his teeth, listening to Kunimi's whimpers and feeling him clench around him still. Neither of them said anything. This was a moment that words would ruin. Only the stereo filled the silence.

Time passed, long enough for a new song to begin, before Kindaichi could sense he was coming down from his high. He pulled back from Kunimi's embrace, enough to properly look him in the eyes. There was still the lidded gaze of desire as he set a hand on Kunimi's waist.

"Ready?"

Kunimi nodded, not saying a word as his hands relaxed on Kindaichi's shoulders again. He was slow about it, coaxing Kunimi to lift his hips as he slipped out. There was an almost disappointed sound from Kunimi's throat as he leaned forward. Pressing their chests flush against one another, Kunimi could feel the rumble of a growl as fingers teased his stretched hole. The cum had begun to leak out of him, he wasn't sure how to articulate his thoughts. Kindaichi remained silent, fingertips circling his entrance.

"Yuu..." he whispered, burying his face in Kindaichi's shoulder.

"Hm?"

He whined, this wasn't how he imagined this would go. It didn't envisage wanting _more_. "How are you..." He trailed off as one of Kindaichi's fingers slipped inside him. "fuck..."

"Too much?"

"N-no, not enough..." He huffed. "God..."

Kindaichi chuckled slightly. "I know, you want more. You want me to fuck you again, don't you?"

The pining whine that left Kunimi was new. Like a plea. Kindaichi inhaled deeply, the sweet and heavy scent in the room was sending his mind into a haze, well, _more_ of a haze. He certainly wasn't opposed to delivering.

"You want it rough, don't you?"

" _Fuck_ yes."

Kindaichi pressed his finger deeper, curling it and humming. "Is that it?" he turned his head to whisper in Kunimi's ear. "Is that what you were thinking about in the shower hm?" He could feel Kunimi's breath hot and heavy against him. "Just me fucking you senseless like any alpha would?"

"Stop talking and just-"

Kindaichi withdrew his finger before bringing his hand down harshly on Kunimi's ass. A choked gasp was the first response, a small whimper quickly following it.

"Yeah?"

Kunimi squirmed in his lap, fingernails digging into his shoulders again. Words seemed beyond him. Honestly Kindaichi was starting to feel the need to pin him down and knot him again. Kunimi's wishes weren't unattractive at all. Though doing it in this position wasn't going to work in the long run.

"I told you earlier, dumbass," Kunimi uttered, "so why are you hesitating?"

"Gimme a break will ya, I've been jerking off all afternoon." He huffed.

"Yeah and now you have a really fucking horny omega in your lap _begging_ for your knot." Kunimi pulled back and cupped his face. "Or do I have to fucking present myself to you like a bitch in heat?"

"I mean if you want to do that, I'm not going to stop you." Kindaichi remarked, smirking slightly as Kunimi seemed caught between glaring at him and trying to seduce him further. "You're the one who's impatient-"

Kunimi silenced him with an open-mouthed kiss, tongue darting in before he could voice any protest. Kunimi wasn't giving him a chance to regain control as he rolled his hips. The familiar burning desire was starting to rear up again as Kunimi refused to keep still in his lap. Soon Kindaichi found himself leaning into each new kiss, almost desperate for Kunimi's attention.

Smirking into what would be the last kiss, Kunimi grabbed his hands and held them, linking their fingers together. Kindaichi felt like his chest was going to explode as he finally sucked in a heavy breath. Kunimi licked his lips, making a show of it as he tilted his head to the side.

"Pin me down." He stated.

"What?"

"I said," Kunimi rocked his hips forward, fluttering his eyelids as he felt Kindaichi's cock rubbing against him, "pin me down Yuutarou." he leaned close enough that his lips brushed against Kindaichi's ear. "Pin me down and fuck me, _alpha_."

The demand when straight to Kindaichi's groin. He squeezed Kunimi's hands. "Careful what you wish for."

Kunimi smirked, releasing Kindaichi's hands. Within seconds, Kindaichi grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to one side. Kunimi let himself be manhandled into the centre of the bed, relishing in the rough handling after what felt like far too much vanilla sex. Kindaichi didn't waste any time leaning down and roughly kissing him, hands groping at his thighs as he already began to line himself up. Cum still leaked from Kunimi, making the initial re-entry sound and feel much more lewd.

"Fuuuuck." Kunimi breathed, a smile on his face as he felt the stretch again. His legs wrapped around Kindaichi's waist out of instinct, wanting to keep him from pulling away too soon. Kindaichi moaned softly, stilling as he was soon buried in Kunimi once more.

"God you feel so good."

"Yeah?" Kunimi raised an eyebrow as he gazed up at Kindaichi's face; flushed red with arousal, gaze flicking between Kunimi and where they were connected, his parted lips swollen from all the kissing.

Kindaichi huffed, gently pulling out despite Kunimi's legs being wrapped around him. His thrusts were slow but hard, leaving Kunimi gasping as he felt the wind being knock out of him. Each thrust brought the sound of slick and cum squelching, skin slapping against skin, laboured breathing and faint growls rumbling.

Kunimi's eyes began to slip shut as he felt his body subject now it was being given what it wanted. What it craved. As the pace quickened, he couldn't hold his tongue, moans and whimpers were coaxed out of him as Kindaichi groped and pulled him closer, pulled him to meet his cock. Neither of them could verbalise their thoughts, just move to meet one another's movements.

His grip on Kindaichi's waist waned as the sensations started getting too much. His body felt like clay being moulded to fit whatever shape Kindaichi desired him to be. Strong hands held his thighs, fingers pressing into his muscles. The thrusts got rougher, more desperate as Kindaichi squeezed his thighs almost painfully.

He felt the beginnings of the knot catch on his rim. He tossed his head from side to side as Kindaichi grunted. His hand flew to stroke himself, eager to cum at the same time. Kindaichi's heated gaze was on him the entire time, watching him jerk off quickly. He let out a strangled moan as he felt his orgasm approaching before a hard thrust tore a cry from his throat. The knot caught as he came over himself with a weak sob. Kindaichi didn't halt this time, continuing to rock his hips, pushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves as he rode out his own climax.

Kunimi could feel the warmth again, thicker this time, heavier. He panted as the static in his mind overwhelmed him. Kindaichi slowed his movements until he stilled, releasing Kunimi's legs finally. With only moderate difficulty, he leaned over and brushed his lips against Kunimi's. Kunimi was past saying anything, whimpering and moaning into the lazy kiss.

Kindaichi could feel this still wasn't enough.

"Akira." He breathed.

"Mmph..." Kunimi cracked open his eyes, hazy with the euphoria he was in.

"Can you..." he rocked his hips forward again, "take another?"

Kunimi's chest was heaving as he processed the question. He smiled, tilting his head up to kiss Kindaichi lazily. Small whimpers passed between them until Kunimi's hands came up to cup his face.

"You bet I can." He whispered.

Kindaichi felt like he had lucked out big time. He smiled into another kiss. "Want me to be gentle?"

Kunimi snorted. "Fuck no."

"Alright." Kindaichi covered his hands with his own before gently pulling them away. He moved out of Kunimi's reach, slowly pulled out entirely. Kunimi hissed slightly, grimacing a little at the less wonderful sensation of cum trickling out of him.

Kindaichi allowed them both a few moments to breathe without being all over one another. It gave him the opportunity to properly take in the view of Kunimi so debauched, covered in sweat and cum alike as he began to come down from his high. He could almost see the beginning of bruises on his thighs where he had been holding them so tightly before.

As arousing as the scene was, he wanted to try something different.

"Roll over." He said.

Kunimi raised an eyebrow momentarily before nodding. Compared to his front, Kunimi's back was unblemished. Freckles dotted pale skin, stretch marks could be seen near his lower back. Kindaichi ran a hand down his spine, letting nails scrape along skin. Kunimi shivered at the contact, folding his arms under his head and burying his face in them.

His hand reached his ass, he teased the still leaking hole with his thumb. A pleading whine came from Kunimi as he squirmed slightly. Kindaichi didn't feel like drawing this out any longer than necessary, already rising up on his knees and setting his hands on Kunimi's waist again.

"Up on your knees." He told Kunimi as he pulled him up. With only a little bit of fumbling, Kunimi got himself into the position Kindaichi desired. There was a huff of amusement from him as he swayed his hips and got a harsh spank for his trouble.

"Get on with it." He remarked.

Kindaichi rolled his eyes. Even after two orgasms Kunimi was still being impatient and demanding. He vaguely wondered what his heat would be like. That thought spurred his body to hurry things along. Though the call to knot wasn't as strong anymore, he had an omega, _his_ omega, in front of him waiting for his cock.

He was not going to disappoint.

He leaned over Kunimi first, pressing lips to his shoulder. "Hey Akira,"

"Hm?"

"Don’t feel like you have to be quiet."

He felt Kunimi huff again. "You'd like that huh, me screaming your name as you- _jesus_ -"

Kindaichi roughly pressed in. "I'm Yuutarou, you know that." He remarked, biting at Kunimi's shoulder and feeling him shudder. He didn't start slowly. Each thrust was shallow and quick, the new angle lending itself to keeping Kunimi from squirming too much.

The sound of skin slapping against skin felt louder as Kunimi seemed lost for words or even sounds, breathing shallow and quick as Kindaichi's pace felt twice as brutal as before. His legs trembled with the added pressure of keeping him up as well as being groped and pulled apart. Kindaichi bit on his lip as he felt the other clench around him.

Nails raked down Kunimi's back before hands settled on his waist again, pulling him back to meet each thrust. Kunimi was merely keeping himself from slumping forward, taking everything Kindaichi offered him. He was already teetering on the edge of coming again as Kindaichi halted. He whimpered in frustration, his euphoria evading him as he Kindaichi leaned over and pressed lips to his shoulder again.

"Beg."

Kunimi smirked. So _now_ Kindaichi was acting like an alpha. He squirmed slightly under Kindaichi's touch, trying to get some sort of reaction. He was close to getting his own climax before a hand reached under him and closed around the base of his cock.

"You heard me Akira." Kindaichi's voice was low, almost a growl and Kunimi was almost ashamed of how he shivered in response.

He shifted his arms, pressing his cheek into the bedsheets as he glanced over his shoulder. "Make me."

Kindaichi snorted. "Have it your way."

He resumed his pace from before, though it was slightly muted as he kept a firm grip on Kunimi's cock. Kunimi fisted the sheets as he felt his body being used by his alpha, lips parted as he moaned without hesitation. Kindaichi's thrusts felt more direct, like he was purposefully aiming for the bundle of nerves.

He didn't take long to find it again. Kunimi would've cum there and then had it not been for the firm grasp Kindaichi had. He whined, squirming in frustration until another sharp spank was delivered. His breaths were short and shallow, fighting for air as sparks flew up his body.

"Please-" he choked out, "Yuu, please, please let me- _ah_ ,"

"Let you what?"

Kunimi whined, only prompting Kindaichi to ask again, this time punctuating the question with a hard thrust and stilling.

"Fucking let me cum damnit." Kunimi pleaded. "Fucking stuff me full and let me cum."

Kindaichi growled softly, letting go of Kunimi's cock and grabbing his hips forcefully. "Was that so hard?"

He didn't wait for a reply as he resumed his rough, fast pace. Kunimi was granted his euphoria as Kindaichi fucked him through it. The slick, moist sounds were almost as loud as Kunimi's unashamed moans and praises, the string of cuss words that left his lips melted into moans as Kindaichi's knot caught again and held him still.  
  
Kunimi's body ached. His thighs felt sticky, knees locked into place. As Kindaichi gently rocked his hips, he could barely utter a word to describe how full he felt. Three knots. Three knots he had taken and only now did he feel like another would be too much.

He could feel drowsiness washing over him as Kindaichi leaned over and nuzzled his neck, a pleasant warmth in his veins as lips pressed against his bonding mark.

"Fuck..." he breathed, "Fucking hell..."

Kindaichi smiled against his neck. "You good?"

"I'm fucking great."

"Good." Kindaichi kissed his neck again. "Nearly ready to-"

"Oh god it's gonna be so fucking gross."

Kindaichi hummed. "Yep, but it's okay." He gently pulled away, taking stock of the situation before he even attempted to move. "Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say." Kunimi grumbled half-heartedly.

"I'll take care of it, you just...relax."

Kunimi wasn't sure how Kindaichi intended to 'take care of it', but he nodded. He waited as Kindaichi gently rocked his hips. He grimaced as he felt Kindaichi pull out, shuddering a little at the cum trickling down his thighs. He felt wrecked. The bed dipped with Kindaichi moving, he was gone for a few moments, the stereo's volume being turned down to a more reasonable level, before Kunimi felt him return.

"Alright," Kindaichi murmured, gently holding his waist, "fall to the left."

Kunimi snorted, amused slightly at the order. Though his muscles protested, he let Kindaichi guide him to lie down properly, feeling the course material of a towel underneath him. He let out a heavy sigh, trying to ignore the gross sensations. It would take a thorough shower to properly clean up but for now he was too tired to do anything.

Kindaichi's hand trailed up his side as he shuffled to lay down facing him. Kunimi felt more at ease as the hand lingered on his side. They were silent for a while, Kunimi let his eyes close. The air felt lighter, though he was sort of putting that down to the euphoria he was still feeling. He didn't intend to fall into a light doze, but Kindaichi gently shook him out of it.

"You should shower." He spoke softly.

"Effort." Kunimi mumbled, cracking on eye open.

Kindaichi rolled his eyes. "Well, once we're both cleaned up, we can lie in bed together all night."

"Promise?"

There was a huff of amusement. "Yeah, I promise."

Kunimi smiled. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the clean-up but putting it off just made it worse. With very little enthusiasm, he allowed Kindaichi to herd him into the bathroom. At first it seemed like Kindaichi was content to let him shower alone, however Kunimi insisted that he 'helped'.

Helping turned into a very lazy making out. Kindaichi allowed it, using it as a way to distract Kunimi from the more uncomfortable task. The hot water from the shower was making them both aware of the other lasting marks of their activities.

"Uhm, I may have...scratched up your shoulders." Kunimi snorted, resting his forehead against Kindaichi's. "Soz."

Kindaichi shook his head. " _Soz_ , is that all you say?"

"I didn't _mean_ to. You were being stubborn."

"I was just trying not to bust a nut too early."

Kunimi smirked at him, tracing his fingertips over the red indents he had caused. He was aware of a slight stinging on his back, figuring that Kindaichi had left his own marks. If anyone on the team didn't know why he wasn't at practice, they'd figure it out pretty quickly. Kindaichi's fingers had been gently teasing him, not in an effort to go for a fourth round, but more in an effort to get his body to relax itself. Kunimi found it odd and sort of gross at first but doing it now ensured they didn't need to change the bedsheets three more times.

He didn't want to think too much into it, so he focused his attention on kissing Kindaichi's neck as the warm water soothed his aching muscles. For someone who had been in rut that day, Kindaichi seemed peaceful, certainly a lot less exhausted as Kunimi thought he'd be. Then again Kindaichi was always slightly more grounded. He may be a worrier, but that worrying nature often translated into being able to keep his cool when things were...abnormal.

And you could say this was an abnormal situation.

Eventually Kindaichi decided enough was enough, that the shower had been far longer than anticipated due to getting distracted by Kunimi's lips on his. The water was shut off eventually and fresh clothes pulled on. Kindaichi made it a point to open a window finally, letting fresh air into the room whilst he stripped and remade the bed. Kunimi stayed out of the way, mainly out of reluctance to do anything other than sleep. He did finish off the last of the bottled water as he took another pill.

Kindaichi nudged him on his way past to put the bedsheets in the laundry. "Go get comfortable." He shot Kunimi a smile. "I'll bring some more water up."

Kunimi was definitely not going to argue with that. He smiled back before flopping into bed. Kindaichi wasn't gone for long, long enough for Kunimi to make himself at home though. For the first time since he got there, the stereo was turned off. The quiet in the room felt odd almost as Kindaichi left the door slightly open to try and create a flow of fresh air. He got into bed and immediately pulled Kunimi close.

"How are you feeling?"

Kunimi snorted, resting his head on Kindaichi's chest. "As good as could be expected."

Kindaichi pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Well I promised we could lie here for the rest of the night, so here we are."

He nodded, sighing in content. Kindaichi's hand idly stroked his upper back, fingertips drawing circles against his shirt. The room was bathed in a faint orange glow; a sign the evening was drawing in. He vaguely wondered how long it had been since he arrived. Time seemed to lose all meaning when they were alone together.

"Hey Akira,"

Kunimi smiled, he wondered how long the silence would last. "Yeah?"

The hand stroking his back slowed. He could hear Kindaichi's heartbeat quicken as he sighed. "Uh, I just wanted to say-"

"If you're about to thank me for taking your dick, don't worry about it." Kunimi remarked. "we both know I'm a slut for you."

Kindaichi laughed, Kunimi's smile widened into a grin as he lifted his head to meet Kindaichi's gaze. Mushy words of affection weren't his style, they never would be, but if Kindaichi read between the lines, he'd hear them nonetheless.

"I see how it is." Kindaichi murmured. "Can't you just let the moment last for a few moments longer before you say shit like that?"

Kunimi shrugged. "You love me for it, try and deny it."

Kindaichi wouldn't try to deny it. Kunimi was always going to be cynical and sassy, he was always going to be a perfect storm in his life. Even if their alignments hadn't fallen this way, Kindaichi felt that it was fate that tied them together long before either of them even picked up a volleyball.

"I love you." He said, proud of himself for not tripping over his own words. "All of you."

Kunimi actually hadn't expect that, which was stupid really. Closing the gap between them with a soft kiss, he felt like melting into Kindaichi's hold even more.

"I love you too."

Kindaichi smiled, tightening his hold on Kunimi. He was content to fall asleep but Kunimi quirked an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“…do you reckon in your next rut you’ll be less paranoid about hurting me?”

Kindaichi sighed heavily. “I-I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to go along with it.”

There was a shrug. “I’m figuring out that I like it…rough.”

“Rough.” Kindaichi repeated back to him. “Well, maybe…we can try it out when neither of us is worked up?”

Kunimi coyly smiled at him. “I’m free on the weekend.”

Kindaichi spluttered slightly, melting into a laugh. “God you’re so impatient.”

Kunimi leaned forward and kissed him slowly, barely pulling back as he smirked. “You can punish me for it one day.”

Despite the exhaustion in his body, Kindaichi could feel himself finding Kunimi’s proposition enticing. He shook his head.

“How about we just have some days of calm yeah? Normal relaxing and stuff?”

If Kunimi was putout, he didn’t show it. He settled back down, pressing himself against Kindaichi’s side.

“Normal is good.” He murmured. “Normal is less work.”

“It is.” Kindaichi trailed his hand up Kunimi’s back. “So there’s no need to be impatient about it.”

Kunimi snorted. He chose not to rise to the remark, burying his face in Kindaichi’s shirt. Normal was good. Normal was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel: [Forbidden Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940541)


End file.
